Perhaps
by Sterenig
Summary: He doesn't want to listen to reason. Hermione must take things into her own hands to make her point. Rated M for ideas, just to be sure.


I don't own anything you recognize, I don't make money. Many thanks to my beta-reader Amanda!

This little fic has been sleeping in a drawer for such a long time... So here it is for you !

Rated M for some ideas at the end, just to be sure. English is not my native language, so please correct me if some mistakes remain.

* * *

><p>"Due to my post-battle physical condition, I will ask Professor Snape to take my place and open the Graduation Ball with the Head Girl. Minerva, Mr Malfoy, if you will."<p>

Albus Dumbledore motionned them all to the center of the Great Hall. Poppy Pomfrey was looking at him with a questionning eyebrow. He twinkled back with a sheepish grin.

Among the students, the Golden Trio-plus-one-Miss-Weasley let go of its oldest female component with encouraging words.

"You can crush his feet, now, Mione, you know. You're not a student anymore, he can't deduct points."

Hermione smiled genuinely at Ron's attempt of humour.

"Yes, Ron, I'm not a student anymore."

"And, be brave, Hermione ! We defeated Voldemort, you can survive a dance with Snape."

"Sure, Harry. Wish me luck, boys !"

Ginny didn't say anything, just hiding her smile behind her hair.

The Head Boy and Deputy Headmistress were already on the dance floor, waiting for the second couple. Severus Snape had removed himself from the welcoming darkness of an isolated alcove, uncrossed his arms, and slowly made his way to the center of the room, all the while thinking, '_Damn that man!'_ in a most sincere way.

Hermione had walked to the center of the dance floor. He met her there, scowling, lips firmly pressed. After bowing slightly, he offered his hand. At Albus's nod toward the musicians, the melody began to rise.

A murmur filled the room. That was uncommon. There was a slight hesitation between the dancers.

_A tango ! Damn that man ! _

"I presume you know the steps, Miss Granger ?"

"Absolutely, Professor. I will follow your lead." She smiled in a curious, not so naive way.

He started with the simpliest steps, the more formal he could think of. His hand was on her bare back. _Damn that girl, too !_ Her dress swooped low in the back, giving him acces to bare skin. Skin soft as silk. In a griffindor red dress. With a deep V-neck revealing the top of her cleavage. And flowing red gown that melt with his own black robes while they danced. Well, if her dress was enlighting about her mood that evening, she was on the path to war.

Her soft singing made him look at her. She held his gaze steadily while with a now wicked smile while repeating the lyrics of the tango.

_You won't admit you love me_

_And so_

_How am I ever_

_To know_

_You only tell me_

_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps_

He tried to look elsewhere. That didn't work well. He was startled when she took the lead in the dance, still singing for his ears only, forcing him to meet her eyes. Her steps became more complicated. He followed her without missing a figure, just the time to regain his composure.  
><em>A million times I ask you<em>

_And then_

_I ask you over_

_Again  
>You only answer<em>

_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps_

He fought to take the lead back.

"You obviously don't know much about tango, young lady. Men always lead. Let me do my job."

"You obviously don't know much about tango, _Professor_. It's supposed to be a passionnate dance."

"You, impertinent ..."

But his words were cut by hers, still singing.

_If you can't make your mind up  
>We'll never get started<br>And I don't wanna' wind up  
>Being parted, broken hearted<br>_

Slowly, some couples dared to shared the dance floor. He wasn't really paying attention to them when his voice rose again, a silky dangerous purr.

"What did you offer Albus to have him participate in this little masquerade, Miss Granger ?"

"_He _offered to have this little change in the habits."

Severus sighted. "Why doesn't that even surprise me ? Damn that man !"

"_I_ promised a rather interesting tango."

And with that, she resumed the singing and took the lead again, taking him by surprise once more. Their moves were halting. She chose more and more complex figures, more intertwining between their dancing bodies, still hidden by the flowing of their dresses.

_So if you really love me  
>Say yes<br>But if you don't, dear,  
>Confess<br>And please don't tell me  
>Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps<br>_

"You silly girl !"

"Silly _woman_, Professor. I'm not your student anymore, I'm of age, more twenty than eighteen thanks to a Time-Turner, and not a virgin anymore." She whispered in his ears, "But that you already _knew_, Severus."

"How dare you !" He froze.

She forced him back into the dance, untouched by his anger. She stared in his black eyes.

"Tango is a dance of passion. Love, but also suffering, fight, domination, battle. I'm fighting for the man I love. That is why I dare."

He abruptly took the lead back, crushing her beneath him.

"You're mad. That's not a fairy tale. I'm a dark and dangerous creature, Hermione. You don't want to play with fire."

_If you can't make your mind up  
>We'll never get started<br>And I don't wanna' wind up  
>Being parted, broken hearted<br>_

"But I already played with fire, Severus. I was devoured. I was burned up and reborn from my ashes. I'm not shy, nor fearful. As for the fairy tale, as you call it, real life is just like tango : it's not smooth and civilized like a waltz, it's a constant fight, jerks, ups and downs, love and disagreements. That is what will prevent me from dying of sadness and boredom. It's not a Ronald Weasley that can help me feel alive. Not after the war, with all I have seen, all I have done, and all who died."

He was silent, his movements more gentle. She was adjusting to him so easily. Their bodies moulding beneath the flowing robes.

_So if you really love me  
>Say yes<br>But if you don't, dear,  
>Confess<br>And please don't tell me  
>Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps<br>Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps  
>Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps<em>

"I love you and I want to be with you for more than a few nights in secret, more than taking horrors out of our system by the mean of crude sex. I know I mean more for you too. Will you accept it ?"

The music started to fade. He started to withdraw slowly and turn away. She stopped him taking his arm.

"Now, can we get started ? Don't you have anything to tell me ?"

"Perhaps."

"And would you be so kind as to tell me what those words would be ?"

"Yes."

Hermione smiled and went back to her friends.

* * *

><p>Author's notes : The song is Perhaps by Doris Day. Well, I'm not absolutely sure that it's a tango. Maybe a cha-cha. Anyway, for that plot let's say it's a tango.<p>

For an idea of Hermione's dress, I found this picture :

http: / www. pbs .org/wgbh/ballroomchallenge/images/programfeature/dances/1033_

Just forget the gloves. and remove the spaces in the URL

That wasn't supposed to be so dark, but you know the Muse : you write what she gives you, not exactly what you want to.


End file.
